


Darkest Knight

by scandalsavage



Series: It's All Fun and Games [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is real fucked up, Explicit Sexual Content, Kyle is talked about A LOT but doesn't appear, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, consider this non canon for the previous fic, the dark mirrorverse sequel to a happy verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Bruce needs to come to terms with the way Jason lives his life. But he realizes it may be more complicated than initially expected.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, mentioned Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner
Series: It's All Fun and Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635802
Comments: 34
Kudos: 217





	Darkest Knight

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠[[[Consider this a non-canon sequel to the happy, lighthearted Part 1. Just a thing that happened after an ask and apparently I was in the mood for some angst and darkness.]]]⚠

#  
It was already bad enough, knowing about the villains and his colleagues. But then Bruce sees a blurry picture with the unmistakable silhouette Vicki Vale and Jason’s signature jacket in a tabloid.

Still, he tries to stay calm. Tries to examine why he’s so angry about this when no one else seems bothered. 

Then he walks into Fox’s office to find Jason sitting on the edge of the desk, Lucius standing between his spread legs.

They’re not _doing_ anything. They’re both fully clothed. But the flirty tilt to Jason’s head and the soft, affectionate smile on Lucius’s lips would have been damning even without Jason’s finger looped between buttons on the older man’s shirt, and Fox’s hand on the younger man’s thigh. Not to mention the way Lucius takes a quick but dignified step back and Jason flushes pink.

His first thought is that maybe Jason is purposefully flaunting it. Shoving Bruce’s face in his exploits just to get under his skin.

But Bruce had come to Fox’s office to let him know his “business meeting” in Norway had ended early and Bruce was back two days ahead of schedule. They couldn’t have known.

After an extremely awkward moment where they all just stare at each other, Bruce turns on his heel and leaves as quickly as he can.

This is ridiculous. He needs to get a hold of himself. Needs to find a way to let this go.

If he were smart, he’d try to encourage the obvious mutual feelings between Jason and the youngest Green Lantern. Try to nudge Jason into something more committed and... norm—healthy.

But something stops him. Something won’t allow him to entertain thoughts of Jason being _serious_ with _anyone_.

Those feelings and anger boil inside him, getting hotter and hotter at every little hint of Jason’s... relationships. The way Clark can’t seem to look him in the eyes anymore. Jordan’s smug grin. Slade’s and Talia’s and Lex’s pointed jabs. 

The way Rayner seems to always just... be there now.

It’s Tim who makes him realize.

“Jesus Christ, Bruce. Stop acting like a jealous ex lover. Jason is an adult and he’s not being taken advantage of. You read the report from Ra’s. You know that.”

Bruce didn’t hear anything after “lover”.

As per his modus operandi, he spends the next couple weeks _obsessing_ over Tim’s words. 

Then he plans.

* * *

Batman hides in the shadows, waiting for Jason’s guest to leave, and is unsurprised to find it’s the cocky Green Lantern (not that all of them aren’t cocky. Honestly, Stewart is the only one Bruce even kind of likes).

He doesn’t go in immediately. It takes another hour, give or take, to steal his nerves for what he is about to do.

When he finally does, Jason’s security is fairly easy to bypass. Like he didn’t even bother to lock things down after Kyle left. 

Hovering over Jason’s bed watching him sleep is creepy. Bruce knows that. Especially with the smell of sex somehow still thick in the air. 

It does nothing but make that _something_ in him go feral.

But he takes a deep breath, keeping his cool, and steps back. Just in case.

“Jason,” he growls. It’s a low, gravely rumble. Not quite Batman’s voice—he’ll only use that if he has to—but not his normal one either.

The younger man positively leaps out of bed, lights from the city beyond the windows glinting off the curves of his meticulously sharped kris. It’s wielded with obvious skill and comfort, despite being jolted from the middle of a REM cycle.

The light also casts flattering shadows across Jason’s bared form, cutting dark valleys in the dips of his muscles and glistening peaks at the swells. His ebony curls are sleep tousled and sticking up in different directions. 

“B?” Jason asks, voice thick and a little slurred with sleep. He straightens out of his fighting stance, eyes narrowed in confusion. Then he tucks the knife back under his pillow and runs his fingers through the streak of white at his forehead.

Bruce can’t stop his own gaze from flicking down or the way he licks his lips.

Even in the darkness, he can see the color bloom across Jason’s face as he realizes he’s fully exposed.

There is no conscious thought to move. Jason reaches for the sheet on the bed and suddenly the room blurs, a surprised yelp rings like sweet music in his ears. And when things clear, Bruce has Jason up against the wall, the younger man’s wrists in a steel grip.

Jason stares at him with wide, bright eyes, breath coming in short, shaky puffs that make his chest heave. Which draws his attention down to the dark metal bars pierced through Jason nipples. He hadn’t even known they were there.

It’s mesmerizing, watching them move slowly up and down.

“Bruce... wh-what are you doing?”

Jason’s voice is soft, breathless. Usually Bruce is good at reading people but he can’t tell if Jason is excited... or scared.

He steps closer, eyes traveling over the warm, scarred skin, connecting the dots from bite mark to hickey to fingerprint. 

“I want you _stop,_ ” Bruce finally demands. “I want you to call off all your _arrangements_ and _dates.”_

“And when have I ever cared what you want?” Jason smirks but his body language, the tense line of his shoulders, out his continued discomfort. 

Bruce steps closer, takes both of Jason’s wrists in one hand and raises the other to lightly cup Jason’s neck, thumb caressing over the younger man’s chin and inching towards his lips. He feels it when Jason gulps.

“You used to. Once. When you were younger,” he _purrs_ , enjoying the way Jason shivers when his breath wafts over the boy’s face.

“That was a long time ago, Bruce. I was different person. _You_ were a different person. Things have changed. We’re not close anymore and I need—“

“ _I’ll_ provide everything you need,” Bruce rumbles. “Whatever you need. Anything you ask for; no questions, no strings. Weapons, intel, cash, Kryponite,” he slots his thigh between Jason’s legs, slides it high to feel the younger man’s cock, making Jason gasp and squirm. “Feeding the hunger the Pit left inside you.”

Jason freezes for a moment, eyes going wide again.

“You-you can’t be serious,” he grumbles and starts wriggling harder. Like he’s making a real effort to get out of Bruce’s hold.

Bruce just tightens his grip; squeezes Jason’s wrists hard enough he can feel the bones grind against his palm. “I am. _Very.”_

Jason swallows hard. “I-I can’t. There’s... there are too many pieces and... and I’m not sure I’d want to anyway.”

Bruce _snarls._ Jason recoils as best he can, pressing himself back into the wall, and stares at him in surprise and worry.

His thumb drops from Jason’s chin so that he can squeeze the younger man’s throat lightly. Then he presses that thumb into a bite mark at the curve.

“Is it Rayner?”

Jason stiffens. His nostrils flare and all the uncertainty in his eyes disappears leaving only a cool glare.

But the color that rises in his cheeks and ears is damning.

“Fuck off,” Jason snaps, trying to shove him off again. 

Growling, Bruce adjusts to the shift in weight and uses the momentum to spin Jason around, shoving him face first into the wall and pinning both wrists to the small of his back.

Jason grunts as the wind is knocked out of him.

“Whatever he’s giving you, I can give you that and more,” Bruce hums into Jason’s ear, letting his free hand dip lower to the curve of Jason’s ass.

The protesting noise Jason makes is the only warning Bruce has before the boy’s head snaps back and slams into his nose.

It doesn’t quite make Bruce let go but it’s enough for Jason to push away from the wall and wrestle an arm free. 

They struggle for a moment but Jason is tired and naked and Bruce is alert in his body armor so it’s a brief and extremely one-sided scuffle. It’s only a minute before he has Jason trapped face down beneath him on the bed, the kris tossed aside, safely out of reach. 

There’s a note of fear in Jason’s voice when he pleads, “What are you _doing_ , Bruce?! Get off me...”

Bruce ignores him. Instead choosing to produce the special cuff for people who know how to get out of them. Jason thrashes around, trying to buck him off as Bruce carefully secures him to the headboard.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” Jason stammers over and over as he desperately tries to get free. Bruce smoothes a hand down the younger man’s spine until he reaches rounded muscles of Jason’s ass.

Jason yelps when Bruce pulls the cheeks apart. “No! No... Bruce... wh-what are doing? Please... please don’t...”

“Hush, Jay,” he sighs happily. “Let me take care of you. Let me prove I can.”

“Oh _fuck_. Shit... B... Bruce... what happened? Did-did you get hit by Ivy’s pollen?”

But Bruce is too distracted to respond. He stares down at Jason’s exposed hole, still puffy and red from Kyle’s visit. 

And, if the dribble of pearly, translucent white that leaks from that hole when Bruce presses his thumb against it is any indication, still filled with the Green Lantern’s release. 

“You didn’t even shower after he left?” Bruce growls, nipping at Jason’s ear before jabbing two fingers past the tense ring of muscle.

Jason chokes and tries to squirm further up the bed. “Oh my god... Bruce please... please snap out of th— _gah!”_

Bruce spreads his fingers, watching intently as Jason’s well-used hole opens easily, more come spilling out.

“You let them all do this? Use you as a cumdump? Or is Rayner special?” Bruce is vaguely aware of the muttered pleas and the hitched sobs but he’s too wrapped up in the body laid out beneath him. The mess of white squelching out on every inward thrust of his fingers makes him... angry. Jealous. _Possessive_.

He brings his free hand down hard on Jason’s butt-cheek. The resulting cry sounds far away but lovely. He imagines Clark spanking Jason in punishment for sleeping with Lex and frowns.

Then hits the same spot. Harder. And shoves a third finger in with the other, stabbing into Jason’s passage rough and needy.

“Like having him inside you so much you want to keep him there as long as you can? Even if it means you’re dirty?”

Jason doesn’t answer, his face buried in his pillow, shoulder shaking in quiet sobs.

“It’s ok. Shush, Jay. It’s alright. I can fix it,” he offers, curling his fingers and using them to scoop out the last of Rayner’s release. “I can clean you up.”

He’s still thrashing around, trying to shake Bruce off. But he won’t be deterred. He wants to prove to Jason that he can provide all the boy needs. That Jason doesn’t have to look anywhere else.

Bruce pulls his finger out, sticky and white. Considers having Jason lick them clean because, _Christ,_ that would be beautiful to see. Then thinks better of it; doesn’t want any part of the Green Lantern in any part of Jason ever again. Jason is _his_ now.

So he wipes them on the sheets, resolving to burn them later. Maybe the mattress too. Actually he’ll just make Jason move and get all new things. Even if Rayner is the only who’s ever been here, that’s still too many people who aren’t Bruce.

He repeats the process a couple more times, making sure to get as much of the upstart Lantern out of his boy as possible. 

Then he threads his fingers through Jason’s adorable curls and pulls his face out of the pillow by his hair.

Jason’s face is red and wet, streaked with tears, mouth wide open as he gasps. Bruce kisses along his nape and shoulders, cooing his praise at how beautiful and special Jason is in an attempt to settle him. The arm not holding Jason’s head up, loops around his front to toy with the bars in the younger man’s nipples.

With a roll of his hips, Bruce’s cock slips between Jason’s ass-cheeks and prods at the boy’s loosened hole. He should probably find some lubricant but the thought of leaving Jason’s warmth to look for any makes him growl. Between Rayner’s visit and Bruce’s fingers, Jason should be able to take him fine.

As the head starts to press in, Jason sobs louder. “Bruce... please... _please_ don’t... oh god—please-please stop. You-you don’t want to do this—“

Using the hand buried in those raven locks, Bruce turns Jason to face him. “Don’t worry, Jay. I’ve got you. You won’t have to do any of that stuff again. I’m here for you. You won’t need anyone else ever again.”

He takes Jason’s mouth as he forces his cock past the tightly tensed rim of Jason’s opening, swallowing down the cries of pain with gentle but claiming swipes of his tongue. 

It’s absolute bliss the way Jason’s body resists at first, contracting around him so hard it’s almost painful; like he’s trying to stop Bruce from loving him. It’s just like Jason to try to run from affection. So Bruce powers through and his determination pays off when Jason gives in. The younger man goes lax in Bruce’s arms, the walls of his passage give up their fight and the slide of Bruce’s cock is easier as he pumps away.

Batman’s willpower is a match for _any_ Green Lantern. 

He comes to that thought, spilling hot and thick inside Jason’s body. Washing away any trace of the previous occupant. Claiming what’s rightfully his. 

Jason doesn’t need some arrogant kid. He doesn’t need Lex Luthor or Ra’s al Ghul. Clark or Diana. 

Bruce can give him _everything_ he needs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【授权翻译】Darkest Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427043) by [Kkhh00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkhh00/pseuds/Kkhh00)




End file.
